


Don’t Panic

by BurntGayPotato



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst with a fluffy ending, Anxiety, Blood, Denying injuries, Eventual Fluff, First Kiss, First kiss memory, Head Injury, I Love You, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Junior Prom, M/M, Major injuries, Memories, One Shot, Prom, er - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntGayPotato/pseuds/BurntGayPotato
Summary: “Don’t panic, it’s not as bad as it looks.”





	Don’t Panic

**Author's Note:**

> Really BGP? Back with more treebros? Yeah, don’t act like ur surprised I’m addicted to this ship XD  
> Yep, I’m not sorry.  
> Blood warning!! Eventually it’ll be fluffy.

When your boyfriend stumbles into your apartment, long hair soaked in blood, ‘don’t panic’, isn’t the first thing you think.

And it sure as hell wasn’t what Evan was thinking.

But it was the first thing Connor said.

“Don’t panic, it’s not as bad as it looks.” He muttered, clutching his forehead.

“Not as bad as it looks?!” Evan screeched, running forward just in time to catch Connor. “You’re  covered  in blood!” He helped the taller into the bathroom and onto the counter.

“Head injuries bleed a lot... it’s just a little cut...” 

Evan grabbed a washcloth and dampened it. He frantically tired to clean the gash on Connor’s forehead to no effect.

The blood just kept coming.

The blond snatched up his phone and dialed 911.

The conversation was a blur. All he remembered was that they were sending an ambulance, and five words.

“Don’t let him pass out.”

That part was easy. The hard part was  Evan  not passing out. But after a moment, he knew exactly how to keep Connor (and himself) awake.

“C-Connor, d-do you remember w-when we went to the-the orchard in-instead of junior prom?” Evan asked, latching onto the memory.

Connor looked confused for a moment before realizing Evan’s intentions.

“Yes, and how we tried to climb the trees in our dress shoes!” He laughed weakly. 

“You t-tied Up your hair w-with your tie.” Evan said with a small smile.

“You thought there was a person in that old apple tree, but it was just a chipmunk.” Connor remembered, grinning for a brief moment before recoiling and hissing in pain.

“Connor-“

“No. I’m fine.”

“But-“

“Orchard.” Connor prompted firmly.

“Right- I- we ended up going back to y-your car w-when it got dark.” The blond boy accounted.

“I kissed you, and you asked if that meant we weren’t just friends anymore.” Connor mumbled, not struggling to hide his pain.

Evan looked at his boyfriend, face etched with worry. After a moment in silence the boy on the counter inhaled sharply.

“Ev?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

Before the shorter boy had time to worry about the underlying goodbye in Connor’s declaration, medical workers flooded through the door and into the bathroom. Two women in bright orange vests coaxed the brunet off the counter and onto a stretcher.

—

Connor groggily attempted to sit up, before a sharp pain in his head convinced him to lay back down. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, he took in his all-too-familiar surroundings. 

Harsh white lights, papery sheets and whirring machines. He reached up and felt a bandage wrapped around his forehead.

A hospital. Likely the ER.

It wasn’t difficult to remember why he was here, or the events leading up to his arrival.

The street fight.

Replaying the night of junior prom with Evan.

Being carted off into a screaming ambulance.

Glancing to his right, Connor smiled. Evan was curled up in a blue plastic chair, fast asleep.

Connor wondered how long his boyfriend has been here. Knowing Evan, he probably refused to leave Connor’s side the whole time. Slowly, without realizing it, Connor dozed off, swimming in thoughts.

The next time the brunet woke up, Evan was awake as well.

“Con?” The blond whispered, peering over from his chair. “You awake?” 

“Yeah,” Connor replied softly. “I’m awake, sweetheart.”

“You scared me back there.” Evan murmured, taking the other boy’s hand and squeezing it gently. “With the ‘I love you’. It sounded like a goodbye.” 

Connor nodded, and pressed a kiss to the back of Evan’s hand. “I just didn’t know what would happen. I wanted those to be my last words.” 

“I’m glad they weren’t.”

Silence. Then,

“Hey, Con?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: wow. And with that, don’t panic has become as popular as royalty. Thank you all I didn’t expect this ε>


End file.
